


Beginnings - Epilogue

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [47]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, ilnnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't look up when Gibbs appeared in the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 47 of 'The Promise' series, the final chapter. Thanks for your comments!

**Beginnings - Epilogue**

Tony didn't look up from cutting vegetables at the kitchen table when Gibbs appeared in the doorway. "When you finish your inspection, Special Agent, there's coffee."

"Just making sure you're okay," Jethro replied and poured himself a cup.

Tony smiled, acknowledging, "I _am_ okay. I'm tired, and have to take it easy."

"At least you're off the oxygen."

"Thank God." Being on O2 for months and then being hospitalized for the last two weeks had been hell. Tony had ended up on a respirator and they'd needed to perform a c-section earlier than planned. But in the end, delivering a healthy baby made up for all the pain.

Gibbs asked, "Where's the baby?"

Tony led him into the den. There, in a crib – handmade by Gibbs of course – was his month-old infant, sleeping peacefully.

"She's grown," Gibbs whispered.

Gibbs had been at Tony's bedside in the hospital whenever Tim took a break. He'd seen the newborn – a tiny, squalling thing. Her lungs were certainly in good working order. "Make the most of the quiet," Tony whispered back. "She cries _all_ night."

They retreated to the kitchen and Gibbs said, "Thought you were having a boy."

"Apparently not. She'll be wearing blue until she outgrows all the clothes I bought."

Gibbs looked around. "Is _he_ around?"

Gibbs meant Tim. As promised, Tim had returned before the birth to give support to Tony. "Tim's out with Nicky. He's taking that position in California, heading the cyber division." Tony played with the edge of his shirt. After a moment he looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes. Tony tried not to get emotional when he said, "We've tried…but we can't seem to…"

Gibbs grunted in sympathy. He understood the complexities of divorce.

Tony said quietly, "The weird thing is that we talk more now than ever before, and about important things. Look…it's not a tragedy. It's not the end of life. It's another stage and okay, it's left some pretty bad bruises…But even though I'm tied to Tim, I can't _be_ with him."

"So what's next?"

"Right now I've got two kids to take care of. Kiyoko isn't staying forever."

"You know I'm here for you."

It was strange the way life went in circles. If you can't acknowledge that it's time to get off the merry-go-round you'll get stuck on it forever. Tony squeezed Jethro's hand. "This is something I need to do on my own."

"Just the same…"

"I hear Dorneget's transferring to Florida," Tony said casually.

Gibbs snorted. "Hate breaking in new agents."

"Funny, I know one with a lot of experience. Good sense of humor, too. He'll be available soon."

"That so?" Gibbs couldn't hide his smile.

When Gibbs had to leave, Tony walked him to the door. At the last minute, Gibbs said abruptly, "I can always throw another steak on the fire."

"Maybe I will…one day, Jethro." Gibbs nodded and Tony gently closed the door behind him and went to take care of his baby.

< • > < • > < • > the end < • > < • > < • >


End file.
